Protection
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress, rated for later chapters, requested by RLeb10.


Izuku watched as his classmate Ochako ran away from him, her head down and her hands covering her face. feeling a hand slowly wrap around his throat, he looked up and his eyes widened when he was met with a pair of red eyes, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Izuku swallowed hard as he looked down and saw all but one of Tomura's fingers were touching his throat, "Let's talk, and before you think about calling for help, all I need to do is touch your throat with all my fingers and you'll be dead,"

"And what if I refuse to talk? It'll be pointless to kill someone like that,"

"Well then I'll go have a chat with that little frog girl you're so fond of," Izuku's eyes widened, "Don't think I've forgotten how protective you were to your little friends, especially the frog princess at that damn camp of yours,"

Izuku took a deep breath and looked away with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"

"Let's talk about the Hero Killer," came the raspy reply, "Now I want you to tell me what you think the difference between us is, Midoriya,"

The two sat on a bench, Tomura's hand still around Izuku's throat as he smirked and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "If you want to know the true difference between you villains and Stain is simple, you kill no matter who or what stands in your way and the Hero Killer isn't a real killer. He wanted to call out the fake heroes and he said that the only one worthy of calling himself a hero is All Might, and if I had to guess why, All Might isn't doing it for the hero status, the fame or the glory, but because he truly cares for all living beings and will stop at nothing to keep them safe, even if it means risking his own life," Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes and saw the unsettling grin, "So...I gave you what you wanted, so-"

"Yes...I understand now, it's always been one person...All Might!"

"Ribbit...Midoriya?" the two looked up and Izuku's eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu along with her younger siblings, staring at the two. Tsuyu's dark eyes met with Tomura's red ones and she quickly stood in front of her siblings and narrowed her eyes before Tomura stood up and walked away with a satisfying grin crossing his lips.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku in confusion before the One for All bearer jumped up and ran over to the Asui siblings and hugged Tsuyu, surprising his classmate as she croaked, "Midoriya?"  
Izuku walked out of the mall with Tsuyu and her siblings before his classmate stopped him and looked at him with a confused look crossing her face, "Ribbit, Midoriya, what was that about back there? Why would you do something in public?"

"I...I was...it's...nothing, Asu-" Tsuyu croaked and narrowed her eyes slightly, "I...I mean Tsu...it's...nothing," Izuku turned and rubbed the back of his head as he began walking away, "You better get your siblings home...it um...the city's not safe at night, so...you three should get home," Tsuyu watched as he classmate walked away in a hurry.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as her sister Satsuki looked up at her in confusion and croaked, "Ribbit, is he your boyfriend, Onee-Chan?" Tsuyu ignored the 6-year-old girl as she ushered Satsuki and their only brother Samidare down the street, "Ribbit? Onee-Chan?"

Izuku walked down the street before he stopped and hung his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Why would he assume I was fond of...Asui...damn," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Camp...I was more concerned about her than anyone else there...damn," taking a deep breath, he looked up and continued to walk down the street, "And if I had more control over One for All, I probably would've killed him...or...that mud...thing when he threatened her...what the hell is wrong with me?" Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head again as his walk fell silent.

Tsuyu and her siblings stepped through the door and Samidare and Satsuki jumped past their older sister and into the other room. Tsuyu closed and locked the door as small, confused croaks escaped her mouth, "What was wrong with Midoriya? Why would he"

"Onee-Chan," Tsuyu looked down and saw her sister staring up at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong, Onee-Chan? Are you worried about your boyfriend?" Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she patted the top of Satsuki's head, "Ribbit...Onee-Chan?"

"Midoriya isn't my...ribbit...I mean it's nothing that should worry you,"

Izuku stepped through the front door and up the stairs leading to the apartment he lived with his mother. Looking around, Izuku saw his mother Inko sitting on the couch. The green-haired, middle-aged woman looked up and slightly frowned at her only son, "Izuku? Honey, what's wrong?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Just...just a bad day, mom...I'm going to go lie down," Inko continued to frown as her eyes followed her son, "I'm fine mom, I just want to rest a little." Inko sighed and nodded as Izuku walked down the hall and into his room.

**Reason why there's no intro here is because I'm kind of in a rush this morning and there will be another new story out today as well. This is going to be rated for reasons. Requested by RLeb10…enjoy the first chapter.**


End file.
